Consumer electronics—such as smart phones, laptops, tablets, video cameras and handheld game consoles—are typically powered by batteries. Although such batteries are generally rechargeable, minimizing battery consumption has long been a primary design goal for such products. Extended battery life prolongs the amount of time between re-charging sessions, thus delivering a significantly enhanced user experience.